marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Abner Jenkins (Earth-12041)
; formerly | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-12041 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York, United States of America | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, Formerly criminal | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Scott Mosier; Jiilo Kim | First = | Quotation = Missed?! I never miss! | Speaker = Beetle after missing his only shot on J. Jonah Jameson. | HistoryText = Early Life Abner Jenkins was a high team mercenary and assassin, he utilized the Beetle Armor a high tech suit that could fly and contained a whole host of weaponry. He is all business choosing not to talk on a mission. As an enemy of S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Coulson considered him his "favorite sparring partners". Beetle Mania Beetle attacked the Daily Bugle to prevent J. Jonah Jameson from revealing his secret identity to the public. Spider-Man and his team of young heroes were put on Jamesons security detail. The Beetle planned to take Jameson before the released of his expose. In a security video it is shown that the Beetle released M.O.D.O.K. and provided stolen tech to Doctor Doom. The team boast on who can take down the Beetle, until Mary Jane Watson calls Peter to inform him she has a job interview with Jameson. They told him to stop her but Peter explained that she is the most stubborn people he knows. They form a plan to keep her away from Jameson, using Peter as a distraction, but it did not work. The team try to stop her from entering but she talks her way by them. A beetle drone knocks out Power Man and Iron Fist. Nova in the elevator tries to stop her but is tricked as well, only to have been knocked out by a Beetle drone. In the elevator the cable is cut and they go hurtling down, but it was only White Tiger try to keep Mary Jane safe, only to be taken out by the Beetle. Mary Jane decides to take the stairs instead, which to Peter's annoyance consisted of thirty flights. At the office they meet with Jameson's but Peter can not reach any of the others on his communicator. Peter's spider-sense goes office and he rushes her to Jameson's office, so he can change into Spider-Man. Spider-Man is attacked by a swarm of Beetle drones as the beetle attacks him from the elevator. Mary Jane had her interview as Spider-Man battled the Beetle outside. Using missiles the Beetles destroys the reception area. Using his webbing he flings him out the window only to be dragged behind as the Beetle used his jet pack. Spider-Man is knocked back into the building and the Beetle planned to blast Jameson's door, but the team arrive just in time to help. Five against one he prepares to launch all his weapons. The team struggles to fight him, until Spider-Man forms a plan inspired by the Trapster, using operation glue stick, which goes wrong. Nova is chased by a heat seeking missile. The missile is aimed by at the Beetle trapping him in ream of paper which he destroys. When he reaches Jameson's office he only finds Jameson on the Television screen, reporting from a secret location. The team take the Beetle away. Attack of the Beetle Beetle was depicted as a highly capable criminal mercenary with a penchant for holding grudges. Out for revenge against Agent Coulson and fires a missile at May Parker but is deflected by Coulson using a tray and the patrons escape. They battle Beetle who attacks with Missiles while May is escorted to safety by Coulson. Spider-Man threw a piano at the Beetle to no avail, he attacks and the fight leads outside. Beetle then sets his eyes on Coulson again, but Spider-Man intervenes. Beetle attacks Coulson who shows his impressive fighting technique. He then disrupts the armor with a fork and smoke bombs the restaurant to escape, in that time he kidnaps May. Using the Spider-Cycle, they track Beetle to the USS Excelsior. They battle the Beetle on the ship but before he can fire a missile, May escapes and uses the jet engine to blast Beetle's armor off, allowing Coulson and Spider-Man to knock him out. He was then cuffed and S.H.I.E.L.D. was called to take him away. Hawkeye The site is attacked by Beetle out for revenge, he and Spider-Man fight, he escapes when Fury and backup arrive. Nick Fury teams Spider-Man up with former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and Avenger Hawkeye. Now working together each tries to show off their technology and skill, when they heard word of Beetle. They raced across the city only to be attacked by a beetle drone. They take them out, only to be confronted with the real Beetle. They try to take him out but are bound together with Hawkeye adhesive arrow. They barely dodge his missiles but the Beetle escapes and are forced to get a cab to Jersey, much to the annoyance of the cab driver. At the construction site, Beetle is planning to destroy the Tri-Carrier. Now free from the adhesive binding them thanks to Beetle's laser, they are able to take him down, and he is taken away by S.H.I.E.L.D. Sinister Six He joined Doctor Octopus's Sinister Six along with Electro, Rhino, Kraven the Hunter and Lizard. Spider-Man battled the six criminals but barely escaped into the sewer. The six tracked him, but split up allowing Spider-Man to capture Lizard and revert him back. But Doctor Octopus arrived and reverse the change and the Lizard escaped. With Spider-Man now captured they argued on who gets to kill him. Spider-Man escapes and leads them to the shipping yard, where they are filmed by the Daily Bugle Helicopter. Using the camera he called for help from the rest of the team. Fighting alone dodging each attack long enough, for everyone else to arrive. The two teams then battled, as they fight Spider-Man battles Lizard who is now free from Doc Ock's control escapes into the sewer. Spider-Man returns to the surface to destroys Doc Ock's robotic arms. The five criminals are then taken in custody by S.H.I.E.L.D. For unknown reasons when the Sinister Six returned, Scorpion replaced Beetle, after he left for unknown reasons. Taskmaster The Beetle, under orders from Taskmaster, tracked Venom to Midtown High School and chases Flash. Spider-man stashes Flash into a locker to protect him, but Flash wanted to help. The suit activated, and Flash battles the Beetle. When Flash has him subdued, Spider-man tries to talk Flash into giving up the suit, and the two fight until Taskmaster arrived. Venom and Spider-man battled the Beetle and Taskmaster, Flash integrated parts of Beetle's suit, including rocket launchers and armor, and fully becoming Agent Venom. The Beetle was later freed by Taskmaster during his attack on the Tricarrier. Contest of Champions Beetle was one of the many villains kidnapped by the Collector to take part in the Contest of Champions. Working alongside Abomination and Executioner they are sent by Grandmaster to obtain Spider-Man for his contest against Collector. Hydra update.]] Beetle used an upgraded given to him by Doctor Octopus. He was taken down by the Web-Warriors before her could join the new Sinister Six. Masters of Evil He joined the Masters of Evil along with Goliath, and Screaming Mimi. The team however was easily defeated by the Avengers. Baron Zemo They team expanded to include Fixer, Moonstone but after an initial defeat they are later contacted by Baron Helmut Zemo who teleported them to his base in Brazil where he plans to improve the Masters of Evil. They start by attacking Avengers Tower while Hawkeye is the only one there during the time when the Avengers were handling a diversion at where the Masters of Evil were teleported to. Upon the Avengers returning, they help Hawkeye defeat the Masters of Evil. Baron Zemo escaped while the rest of the team was arrested. Thunderbolts Baron Zemo disguised the team as the Thunderbolts taking one new identities becoming Citizen V, Mach-IV, Songbird, Atlas, Meteorite and Techno. They have been the debut superhero team that has been doing some heroics where they had a woman named Gabby as their publicist. The Thunderbolts are first seen when they help the Avengers take down Growing Man. The press ends up giving the Thunderbolts the credit. Iron Man later tracked them to their headquarters and had a brief altercation with them until a bomb sent by Justin Hammer nearly wiped them out. When it comes to three possible bunkers of Justin Hammer, each members of both teams went to them and fought each Mandroid. It was through one of them that Iron Man and Citizen V found that the Thunderbolts' publicist Gabby has connections with Justin Hammer. At the latest bunker, the Avengers and the Thunderbolts fought Justin Hammer in his Mega-Mandroid which had force field abilities. Thanks to Moonstone phasing through, the Mega-Mandroid was defeated with Justin Hammer being handed over to the authorities. Citizen V took the opportunity to fire Gabby as Iron Man is believed to think that the Thunderbolts are good guys after all. Ulysses Klaue was in the middle of a Vibranium heist until he ends up fighting the Avengers and the Thunderbolts. While fleeing from them, Klaw runs into Citizen V who was the one who secretly hired him to steal the Vibranium. Upon being defeated, Citizen V places a device on Klaw's unconscious body and some on the Vibranium containers. Later on, the device goes off which merges Klaw with the Vibranium turning him into a Vibranium version of himself. It took the Avengers and the Thunderbolts to defeat him. Suspicious of the Thunderbolts, Hawkeye finds out that they were the Masters of Evil and gets detected. Luckily for him, the Avengers showed up resulting a fight between the two groups. After being saved from death by Hawkeye during the robbery, and seeing what it's like be a hero, Songbird convinces the rest of the team to turn on Zemo. Together, the Avengers and Thunderbolts expose Zemo as Citizen V which leads to Zemo combining with the energies of Klaw to become an energy monster. Thanks to a strategy from Captain America and Songbird, the Thunderbolts were able to defeat the energy monster. While also stating that they might not have seen the last of Baron Zemo, Captain America advises to the other Thunderbolts members that they should turn themselves in and that they will become official heroes when they get out. | Powers = Seemingly those of Abner Jenkins of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Abner Jenkins of Earth-616. | Equipment = * Beetle Armor: A notable trademark of this version of the character is the unusually large amount of fold-out rocket launchers hidden all over the surface of his armor. | Transportation = | Weapons = Various high-tech weapons and gear. | Notes = * His armor resembles his Ultimate counterpart. * Abner Jenkins is briefly seen in the imagination of White Tiger and Power Man of how they'd defeat the Beetle. * Abner Jenkins is briefly shown beaten by Spider-Man and Dr. Curt Connors. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Armor Users